


Kaleb Hawkins imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Kaleb Hawkins/male reader





	Kaleb Hawkins imagines

· Kaleb is a power top

· he’s just as dominant during sex as he is in every other aspect of his life

· he will fuck you to oblivion in a dozen different positions

· he’ll tie you up, blindfold you, gag you, torture you with toys 

· the first time you played with a vibrator he taunted you for hours with it 

· he’ll make you wear a plug all day long before he fucks you

· so much phone sex

· you’ll get texts in the middle of class about how horny he is and how he can’t wait to get you back to his dorm

· he’ll send you pics and videos of him jerking off at all hours of the night

· MG once borrowed your phone as Kaleb just happened to send you some absolutely filthy texts and he still hasn’t recovered from it 

· he loves to pull your hair 

· and slap your ass as he’s railing you 

· if you disobey him you will get punished 

· he doesn’t have a lot of patience when he’s angry so most of these punishments involve spankings or a rough fucking

· the only time Kaleb is allowed to feed off you is when he gets hurt and animal blood doesn’t heal him quick enough

· the sex isn’t any gentler though

· your blood makes him feel stronger than ever and he will fuck you so hard it’s like a brand new Kaleb

· there’s nothing Kaleb loves more than seeing the sight of his cum on you

· he’ll purposely hold off on cleaning you up so he can admire his work 

· not only does he cover you in cum but you’re also be marked up head to toe with bruises and hickeys

· it’s his way of showing you belong to him and only him


End file.
